mangafandomcom-20200224-history
John Kassir
| birth_place = Baltimore, Maryland, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian | years_active = 1984–present | Spouse Julie Benz filed for divorce |}} John Kassir (born October 24, 1957) is an American actor, voice actor, and comedian who is perhaps best known for voicing the Crypt Keeper on the hit HBO show Tales from the Crypt.John Kassir + More join the TRINITY OF TERRORS! Biography Career Kassir played the Bulgarian kicker, Zagreb Shkenusky, for 7 years in the HBO comedy series 1st & Ten, about a fictional football team. His other live action credits include sketch-acting on The Amanda Show and a portrayal of Shemp Howard in a biopic about The Three Stooges, produced by Mel Gibson, and Ralph in Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical. He was also able to get his own Pee-wee Herman style show in 1997 called Johnnytime, which aired for two seasons on the USA network. He also appeared as The Atom in the Justice League of America pilot episode, which, despite not being picked up, was released as a film in some markets. John has appeared in over a dozen feature films, starred in eight TV pilots (six of which went to series and two of which lasted on air for over six years each) and guest starred in dozens of TV series in both comic and dramatic roles. Kassir beat out both Michael Winslow and Charles Fleischer to become the voice of the Crypt Keeper. As a standup comic, he has opened for the likes of Lou Rawls, Tom Jones, The Temptations and Four Tops on their TNT tour, Bobby Vinton, Richard Belzer, and Harry Blackstone, Jr. among others. John has also appeared on stage performing improvisation with Robin Williams, though Williams did not realize this was happening. More recently, John has specialized in voice-over work for animation, video games, and other productions. Notable in this regard has been his acting the roles of Ray "Raymundo" Rocket on Rocket Power. He also provided the voice in the video games X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse and Marvel: Ultimate Alliance for fan-favorite mercenary Deadpool The Merc With A Mouth, becoming the preferred voice actor, as well as Sauron and Pyro, two other well-known characters. He was also featured in the very first commercial for the Nintendo cornerstone video game series The Legend of Zelda in the United States in 1987.John Kassir in the Legend of Zelda commercial A few of his many theater credits include: originating the role of Kenny in Three Guys Naked From The Waist Down (also starring Scott Bakula), for which he was nominated for both a Drama Desk and an Outer Critics Circle award. John also originated the role of Ralph in the musical Reefer Madness, on stage and in the film version. He provided the voice of the mischievous raccoon Meeko in Disney's 1995 animated feature Pocahontas and Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World. Also, he provided the voice of Buster Bunny in four Tiny Toon Adventures cartoons (following Charles Adler's departure from the role). He played the villainous Scuttlebutt in An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. He also made one voice appearance in an episode of Ben 10 as Zombozo. He voiced the character Adam MacIntyre and others in the video game Dead Rising.John Kassir: Demo reel at voicebank.net Personal life Kassir, who is of Syrian descent, was born in Baltimore, Maryland. He was previously married to actress Julie Benz from May 1998 to December 2007. They have both done voice overs in the Xbox game Halo 2. During Ed McMahon's original Star Search Kassir had beaten Rosie O'Donnell and Sinbad in the talent competition, winning the $100,000.00 Grand Prize. References External links * Category:1957 births Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Maryland Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland Category:American people of Syrian descent fr:John Kassir pl:John Kassir pt:John Kassir fi:John Kassir